


【超蝙/白灰】White and Gray

by ajicat



Series: superbat [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 白灰, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 主白灰，带蓝黑，可能还有其他宇宙SB这个系列啥都可能会有ABO基础上的↓双性√换妻√未成年√等等……唯一一样没有的，是BDSM（。）





	1. 白灰AB①假性欧米茄高潮

彼此射出的精液把他的腿打湿得滑溜溜的。

男人的阴茎在他腿根之间缓慢抽插着，精液蹭得到处都是。

“别想——把你的结塞进去！”他低声警告，嗓音沙哑得可怕。

该死的，自从上次超人发现他的假性欧米茄高潮症状后，就对把阿尔法结塞进他的屁股产生了相当固执的热情。

“可你上次爽上天了不是吗？”男人又捅进一根手指，搔刮里面湿热柔软的壁肉，他的阴茎又大了一点，摩擦过他的鼠蹊时滚起一片火辣，“你喜欢我的结，布鲁斯。”

紧紧抿着嘴的贝塔喉头一抽，泄出一声呜咽——他的阿尔法蓦地把湿淋淋的手指抽了出来，布鲁斯能感觉到一些融化的润滑膏被对方抽出手指瞬间带了出来，缓慢黏稠地淌下臀缝。

超人的阴茎捅了进来。

“你就是喜欢我把结塞进你的屁股，然后把你操到浑身发抖、和欧米伽一样高潮——爽翻过去——”

穴口被滚烫粗大的阴茎撑开，湿润的肉壁紧紧缠绕着不断推进的龟头和硬挺的茎身，贝塔忍不住收缩肠道，潮湿的软肉却被不留情地破开，阿尔法粗大的阴茎摩擦过肉壁上湿滑的润滑膏，顶弄出水液搅拌的黏稠声。

超人熟练地找到他那个敏感脆弱的突起，他抓着男人的臀肉，狠狠操干起来，被紧紧裹在软肉里的阴茎抽送时勾扯变得更滚烫火辣的黏滑壁肉，每一次都顶中布鲁斯的前列腺，后者发出几乎窒息的吸气声，软烫的穴口被耻毛骚得刺痒，让他止不住地冷颤，射了出来——超人整根阴茎操开了他的屁股，被他的肠肉讨好地咀嚼般蠕动吮吸着。

背后的男人俯下身，在布鲁斯耳边轻轻笑出声，又说了什么，贝塔的脸埋在交叠在台面上的臂弯里，汗湿的发得到了一个奖励似的亲吻。

阴茎搅拌出的水声，阴囊拍打臀肉的响声，细碎轻微的呻吟声，交织成淫靡的情色交响乐，困在静谧的空间里回荡。

超人的身影笼罩住他身下紧紧抿着唇绷直背的男人，浓郁又充满侵略性的阿尔法气味禁锢着这个从里到外都变得湿淋淋的贝塔，不久第一个结出现了。

阿尔法结撑开湿热黏滑的肉壁，超人还在缓慢地抽插，布鲁斯觉得自己的每一寸肠肉都被撑到最大，就像之前无数次超人对他做的那样，随之而来的疼痛一瞬间击中了他，伴随令人恐惧的快感——

“——不！你不能——”

贝塔拖着怒气的声音戛然而止，他趴在操控台上，颤抖着、喉咙里哽咽着破碎喘息地，迎来了这场性爱里的第一次假性欧米茄高潮。

他像一个真正的欧米茄那样，从头到脚又烫又软，颤抖着仰起脖子，身体深处分泌出大量体液，淋漓地浇灌了那个结，更多混合精液和润滑膏的液体从腿根蜿蜒淌下，滴落到光滑的地上。


	2. 白灰AB②夜袭＆泌乳

超人不会在蝙蝠侠沉睡的时候袭击他。

但凡事都有例外。

氪星人的手指在他胸上慢慢划过，滚烫得像一汩热水淌过去。他们是那种关系，插和被插的那种，布鲁斯依然产生了异样的难堪和反感。

“你不在哺乳期。”超人说，他的目光跟着手指划过的轨道转动，布鲁斯被他压在床上，男人的身躯几乎陷阱柔软的床垫，睡衣前几扣子被解开，露出高涨的胸脯，超人的手指在乳晕上虚虚画了一圈，然后掐了掐还没有硬起来的乳头。

蝙蝠侠似乎想哼出声，他忍住了，蓝色的眼睛盯着黑暗里超人的轮廓：

“从我身上滚下去，克拉克。”

超人离他更近了，他俯下身，身上还带着夜风的味道，浸透某种湿润草地的气味，裹上布鲁斯，“你说过你的假性欧米茄高潮症状好了……”

他压低声音，目光定在被又掐又捏逐渐挺立起来的乳头上，“那这是什么？”

布鲁斯说不出话了，药效比他设想得来势更加凶猛，那些注射进他身体的药剂就像给癫狂症患摄入的镇定剂，让他无力反抗——他甚至绕过超人的耳目，让罗宾代替他完成夜巡。还有五天，五天的疗程，期间他要忍受令人难堪的泌乳副作用。

他的乳头和哺乳期的欧米茄一样敏感，还有他不得不需要处理的涨奶问题，这种事太频繁了，他甚至刻意避开摄入某些食物，可是那些奶水仍然源源不断的汇聚，在他胸口发胀。

他的乳头……布鲁斯在心底骂了几句脏话，超人注意到了他的变化，不是他依旧稀薄的贝塔气味而是他乳头，他的胸的变化！

“这不关你的事，我能处理好这个。”

黑暗里超人笑了一声。

接着他们交换了一个潮湿、掺杂水声的吻，超人啃咬他的唇肉，舌头舔过布鲁斯的每一颗牙齿。

发胀的胸脯和哺乳期的欧米茄一样变得柔软，甚至可以挟住乳头拉扯那块乳肉，发硬的乳头捏在克拉克手里，男人缓慢地往复一个方向揉搓那片高涨柔软的胸脯，一点点汁液分泌出来，黏上指腹。

他们的唇分开时，超人已经揉出了他的一些乳汁，湿淋淋地匀在掌心，又热又黏。

“我想操你。”超人舔了舔嘴唇，他用力捏了捏布鲁斯的乳头，少量乳汁溢了出来。

蝙蝠侠沉默着。自从上次超人用他的阴茎和阿尔法结强迫地把他操上高潮两次，他们就没有再做过，他们冷战了一小段时间，但总要有人先软化态度。

超人在布鲁斯颈侧留下几圈牙印，阿尔法的气息渗进他的皮肤，攻击贝塔薄弱固执的防线。氪星人的体温像阳光曝晒皮肤，克拉克的脸颊蹭了蹭他的胸口，鼻尖蹭过他挺立的乳头，沾上分泌出的乳汁，淡淡的甜香在杂糅了贝塔和阿尔法的气味间散开，布鲁斯感受着男人仿佛嗅着他乳头和奶水气味的姿态，忍不住打了个颤。

克拉克确实在闻他，又像在确认他的味道，他用鼻子和脸颊蹭了蹭布鲁斯膨胀湿润的乳房，随后含住其中一颗肉粒，牙齿咬住他的乳头，舌尖扫过乳晕上的细小疙瘩，挤压聚集在里面的甜美汁液。

超人的阴茎隔着布料摩擦着他的腿根。

贝塔对性事的渴求并不比欧米茄或者阿尔法积极，这个群体的生理特征几乎游走在禁欲的边缘，寡淡得让人厌倦，但是——该死的药——该死的没有完全治愈的假性欧米茄高潮症——

布鲁斯抬手抓住了超人的手臂，这是个信号，让超人心情好地露出笑容。

黑暗里的蝙蝠侠紧闭着嘴，颤抖地接受对方更用力吮吸他的乳头，交替吸出那些涨得他胸口发痛的汁液，一些湿乎乎地蹭在他胸上。超人的舌头卷着他的奶水，湿润的鼻尖和嘴唇轻轻摩擦过他的小腹，发丝搔得他微微发痒，克拉克头埋进他的腿间，把他曲起的腿抬起来，嘴里的奶汁哺进了他的后穴。

超人挤压和吸出他的乳汁，湿漉漉的手指和舌头挤开他的肉穴，润滑着干涩的肉壁——他分泌出的乳汁被用来润滑他的屁股。这样的认知让布鲁斯颤抖。

很快克拉克进入了他。比地球人阿尔法更硕大的龟头撑开湿热的肉壁，碾磨过每一寸位置，快速有力地抽送，每一次都准确地顶中他的前列腺，布鲁斯仰起头，无声喘息，他绷紧小腿，泄出第一个喘息时被他的阿尔法抱了起来。超人的动作猛烈、无法让人拒绝，插进他屁股的阴茎把穴口那圈嫩肉操翻出来又顶回去，他进入得太深了，泥泞的耻毛黏成乱糟糟的一团磨蹭着他的穴口嫩肉泛出刺痒。超人再次含住他的乳头，吮吸那里的整片皮肤，啮咬膨胀的肉粒，一小汩一小汩地挤出奶汁。

黑头发的贝塔先射了出来，精液浇在两人身上，贴合磨蹭着快速干涸成黏稠的痕迹。

潮湿的肉体摩擦碰撞声浸泡在浓郁的阿尔法气味里。蝙蝠侠只能仰着脸粗重又无声地喘息着，他甚至来不及拒绝那个塞进他身体深处的结——

脑子里的意识破碎得一塌糊涂，阿尔法结不断顶蹭过他的前列腺，超人喜欢用精液灌满他的屁股，然后带着那个结继续来回摩擦顶蹭那个小小的突起，让他无意识地收紧肠肉绞紧那根阴茎结同时，不断承受着快感击溃感官造成的浑身痉挛。

布鲁斯没有意识到，自己的乳汁正大量分泌，几乎和阿尔法结往返顶蹭的频率一致，被阿尔法吮吸出黏稠的水声，超人抓揉的那只乳房喷出的奶水打湿后者整个掌心，顺着手腕流淌下去。


	3. 白灰AB③失忆的双性布鲁西

“再拉开一点。”

超人的声音在他背后响起，布鲁西甚至可以想象对方充满侵略性的眼光是怎样看着他弯曲手指，打开自己的臀缝，再撑开那个湿哒哒的肉穴，露出最靠外的一圈红色嫩肉。

——他恨魔法射线。

布鲁西低低呻吟了一声，这间远离大厅的房间太安静了，感谢韦恩大宅的隔音效果——大厅的晚宴一丁点动静也没传到这里。只有震动棒发出黏稠的水声，搅拌着超人射进他牝穴里的精液。

来自大都会的客人不会给他长过一个喘息的走神时间。

老天看在他的宅子里还举办着宴会的份上——布鲁西恨这里发生的所有一切——半小时或者更长一点的时间以前，他没有征兆地像是突然断去一大截记忆，在床上苏醒，听站在床边的超人说他被魔法射线击中了巴拉巴拉的狗屁话，而他的家里眼下在举办一场狂欢，宾客都对哥谭宝贝只在开场露面后就消失的事习以为常，所有人都露出暧昧的笑容认定他猎艳寻欢进了某间客房，正享受火辣的性爱。

去他妈的猎艳寻欢！去他妈的火辣性爱！

在他被超人用窗帘绑带捆住眼睛时哥谭的漂亮宝贝几乎大叫起来，他被摁住脖子跪在床边，头贴着柔软的床面，颤抖地感受男人粗糙的手指伸进他的内裤，指腹撩擦过他紧张收缩的后穴，随后按在他被魔法射线变化出的另一个洞口上，缓慢地，充满撩拨和暗示地，轻轻揉捻那两片花唇。

“你有子宫。”

超人告诉他，毫无疑问氪星之子确实好好地“看”了他的身体。脸被摁在床上的黑发男人喉咙滚出一串含糊的咕噜，腿根颤抖了起来，色情摩擦他花穴的手指无法让他分神，布鲁西警惕地把全部注意力集中在那上面，清楚地感受着超人张开那两瓣软肉，指腹来回搔刮过藏在深处的穴口，黏液就淌出了出来，沾上超人的手指。

布鲁西张了张嘴，他想说点什么，却只能吐出急促的喘声。超人把他内裤裆部推开，露出布鲁西半勃的阴茎那个被抚摸得湿润的肉穴，氪星人粗大的龟头就这样顶在他的穴口，磨蹭着一点一点挤开又烫又软还淌着水的肉瓣。

那具贴身制服勾勒出完美肌肉线条的钢铁之躯，想想吧，有谁没有意淫过那副身体给自己手活？布鲁西承认他也许在刚知道超人那时想过这档子事，也在公共场合和不少人半开玩笑半调侃地当做黄段子说过——可谁他妈知道超人操进来的时候是在他身体长出女穴还淫水流得比荡妇更无耻的时候？

“操你的……”花花公子闷哼一声，梗直了脖子，超人滚烫的阴茎完全挤开了他的阴道，陌生又异样的快感瞬间包围了布鲁西，湿滑柔软的处子肉壁包裹着滚烫的肉棒颤抖地蠕动，吮吸茎上每一根浮起的青筋，勾勒整根阴茎的形状，更多的淫液在那颗比普通人更大的龟头顶开时大量流了出来——

超人松开按着他后颈的手，俯下身在他发间落下吻：“嗯，操‘我的’。”

趴跪着的男人蓦地发出一声泣饶的呻吟，如同脱水的鱼粗喘起来，屁股迎合般往男人手上挺。超人握住那两团挺翘的臀肉，挤压揉搓着露出那个被他操得湿淋淋的红嫩花穴，粗大的阴茎抽插间溢出，撞出淋漓的汁液，浸湿布鲁西的内裤，流下腿根。

超人顶开他的子宫口，射进这场情事的第一泡精液，滚烫的精液冲击娇嫩的肉壁灌满子宫，布鲁西垂着头喉咙呜咽着颤抖地承受了，浑身淌着汗水。

他被重新摆回床上，仰面朝上，身体里容纳不住的过多精液缓缓流出颤抖的牝穴，第一次遭受猛烈操干的花唇外翻着，露出湿润红艳的嫩肉，被白色的精液缓缓覆盖。

超人的阴茎依旧硬挺，他从对方的身体里退出来，看着那双修长健壮的腿间被体液浇湿的床单，还有布鲁西被他操得发硬的阴茎。

布鲁西似乎还没有回过神，男人浑身湿透地懒洋洋陷在柔软的床垫里，漂亮的蓝眼睛失焦地落在空中的某一点。

寂静的房间里掀起一阵微风，拂过布鲁西汗湿的黑发，超人离开了一秒，回来时手里拿着根还没有拆塑料包装袋的棍状物。氪星人吮去布鲁西肚脐里的汗水，舌尖挑弄他从下腹蔓延到阴茎的毛发，他舔着它们，又像在理顺被体液弄得一团糟的这些耻毛，他最终将那根还没有射精的“小布鲁西”含进嘴里，再缓缓吐出来。

哥谭的骄子突然挣扎了两下，又重新倒回床垫深处，他伸手揪住了超人头顶的旋发，后者舔着他，从阴茎根部吮吸到龟头，甚至把那两颗卵囊也含到舌上。

在超人把那根装了电池的震动棒捅进他还在不断淌出精液的肉穴时，布鲁西哑声尖叫着射了。

超人毫不犹豫吞下去，他确定那根震动棒开始工作，才抬起身舔了舔布鲁西的嘴角，把腥味都涂上彼此的唇。布鲁西的眼珠随着他的脸转动，喉头滚动着，绷直的颈在抽搐，破碎的喘息压抑在嘴里，超人摸了摸他的唇角，手指撬开他咬合的牙齿，逼迫出一声呛入空气的喘息。

看着布鲁西反应的外星人微笑起来，眼角微微眯起，“卡尔，叫我卡尔。”

卡尔，那是他的氪星名字，布鲁西听见了，没有力气吭声。

流连花丛的哥谭宝贝躺在这张床上，呻吟，喘息，高潮，一切都在超人的掌控中。超人的大屌粗得可怕，饱满的龟头上裹满晶莹的体液，布鲁西的淫液，可他微笑的表情仿佛还在阳光下俯瞰地球。

布鲁西还没从高潮的余热褪温的花穴吞吐那根高频震颤摇晃的电动棒，几分钟前超人还在破开了那里，往他的子宫深处射精，存在他体内的精液被震动棒搅拌出潮湿的水声，在安静又漆黑的房间里大声得令人羞耻。他被翻过身，跪起膝盖，朝身后看着他的超人挺起他湿漉漉的屁股，身体抬起悬空的瞬间性交独特的气味扑到了他脸上，布鲁西重新粗喘起来。

他扒开自己的臀缝，照那个氪星之子的要求露出他今晚还没被使用的后穴，穴口一圈褶皱里盈满他花穴淌出的淫液，还有超人的精液，他现在看上去比世上最淫荡的娼妇更显得欲求不满。

超人看着他用湿漉漉的手指挤进一根，再挤进第二根，一点点抠弄着撑开，露出里面和花唇一样柔软湿润的红肉。

布鲁西呻吟出声，断断续续的低沉嗓音有一瞬间和超人记忆里的那个阴沉的黑影重合起来，“进来……操我……填满我……”

火热硬挺的肉棒下一秒堵住了他的穴口，超人覆上他的背，亲昵的嗓音在他耳后响起：

“如你所愿，布鲁斯。”


	4. 白灰AB④双性布鲁西＆女装

布鲁西最近有了个热情的床伴，这在他在游艇的夹板上被风掀起衬衫露出一身伤痕和情事的痕迹后，成为了公开的秘密——当然对于伤痕大家都知道那是花花公子热衷极限运动的刺激造成的，而至于后者……看看那些花边小报和娱乐杂志是怎么形容的吧。

“……‘火辣的小野猫’，嗯？”

那个摘下了眼镜的记者，用他和晴空一样颜色的眼睛看着他，弥漫着浓稠的阴沉。

布鲁西无法拒绝他，韦恩家的少爷正双手撑在落地玻璃窗上，背向超人翘起裸露出的屁股，缚在束腰里身躯弯出漂亮的曲线。

他那套为今晚这场化装舞会定制的裙子变得狼藉，裙撑被扯去，层层叠叠的蕾丝花边破碎成条，裙后摆掀到了腰上。今夜打扮做欧洲宫廷女郎的布鲁西宝贝浑身上下只有那顶柔软蓬松的假发工工整整。

一切伪装都瞒不过超人的眼睛。

舞会进行到哪一步了，布鲁西无暇关心，他的额头贴着冰凉的玻璃窗面，失神地看着下方笼罩在静谧月光里的花园，那些缄默幽深的草木，像无数看客，注视着楼上玻璃窗里发生的一切。

然而没多久，楼下开始有人出入，这个发现只会让布鲁西的身体变得更敏感。今夜是化装之夜，哪怕有人抬头看过来，也会模糊地看见一个漂亮的卷发女郎正撅着屁股，接受她身后隐藏在月光照射不到的地方的伴侣，赠与的一场火辣激情。

布鲁西喘息着，他注意到超人正通过玻璃窗面观察他，如同蛰伏暗处盯着猎物的野兽。

溢出来的精液正从他腿上缓缓流淌到脚踝。那个不应该存在男体上的花穴，被一根假阴茎撑开，填满，堵塞超人射进去的滚烫精液，但是男人射进去太多了，多到布鲁西那个被检测无法孕育的畸形子宫也含不完，向下涌动着抵抗那根尺寸和超人一致的玩具，布鲁西努力夹紧，却依旧感觉有更多的精液在顺着他体内柔软的甬道流到腿根。

超人就站在他身后，布鲁西能感受到对方再度勃起的阴茎的热度，湿润的龟头若有若无地摩擦过他的臀肉。超人扮成了一个记者，或许他不需要拯救世界的时候就是个记者，但那些对布鲁西宝贝都无足轻重，超人是可以把他操到爽翻过去的男人，也是打造他最近浑身性爱勋章的功臣，这些才是布鲁西宝贝的秘密。而今夜的超人几乎是怒气勃发而来，他在扮相缭乱的人群中逮住那个艳丽得如同舞台皇后的古典女郎，把“她”挽在手上，穿过无人的走廊，进入主卧。

超人显然也会看报纸，即使氪星之子有着卓越的听力和视力，他依旧阅读了那些关于布鲁西宝贝火辣情人的谣传，并且怀揣布鲁西不理解的怒气，用那根滚烫粗硬的阴茎，撬开他紧如处子的柔软花穴，推开被阴茎蹭得逐渐湿润的花唇，狠狠捅到了深处，作为惩罚。

火辣的小野猫，热情的情人，淫荡的床伴，榨干哥谭骄子的女妖……每一个在他耳边低沉响起的称谓，都伴随一次凶狠又快速地顶撞，足以顶开湿软肉壁深处娇嫩的子宫口，女穴分泌出大量湿滑的汁液，搅拌出的濡湿声响逐渐扩散到房间任何角落，布鲁西呜咽着，花唇和肉壁都被超人用力操开，摩擦出潮热，烫得他的小腹和腿根都开始发麻。

背对他趴在玻璃窗上的布鲁西腿弯颤抖起来，超人射出的精液烫得吓人，眨眼间灌满他的子宫，饱胀感汇聚在他下腹，那颗硕大的龟头死死卡住他的子宫颈，一汩一汩注入那些可以令正常女性孕育的浊液，在超人抽出后，一根比他体温还冷的胶质长棒塞了进来——

布鲁西呻吟着，狠狠打了个冷颤，他抬起眼，对上玻璃窗面上的超人视线，他们彼此通过窗户而看着对方，超人缓缓把那根玩具推进到他满意的程度，不轻不重拍了一巴掌在布鲁西屁股上。

“夹紧它。”

超人命令。

而在布鲁西又承受了没多久的一段时间后，超人又要求他自己动手抽出那根假阴茎，于是大量混合布鲁西淫液的精液突然涌出来，铺满青年双腿，衬着奢华破败的裙，泛着水光。超人带来的玩具掉到地上，习惯于沉湎情欲的花花公子已经意乱神迷。

他当着超人的面，在氪星人注视的视线下，手指顺着那些足够润滑的体液插进去，来回摩擦，布鲁西发出了更加色情和欲望难以餍足的喘息，他的另一只手撑开花唇上方那个隐秘柔软的部分，指腹贴上肿硬的阴蒂，开始缓慢地揉捻，他的身体重新被情欲占领，变得淫荡而湿润。

超人看着他，看他通过指奸再次达到高潮，急促地喘息，浑身烫软，呵出的热气在玻璃上冷凝成水，和他沾淌上玻璃的汗水混在一起。

超人在他颤抖着从花穴里喷出那些汁液瞬间进入了他的后穴，那里同样被先前用润滑膏翻弄得湿软，这仿佛形成了惯例——自从他长出了牝穴，超人会操开他两张穴，一个都不会漏下，精液会灌满他的肚子，把他的腿间搅拌得泥泞不堪，甚至可以让他从头到脚都湿淋淋得一塌糊涂。

他们开始今夜的第二次。而伪装的舞会，才刚刚结束。


	5. 白灰AB黑灰OB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑蝙蝠再一次见到了另一个世界的布鲁西宝贝  
> 3P，A白/B灰，O蝙/B灰

蝙蝠侠的披风比夜色更黑。

布鲁西无意识地晃了晃头，被灌满精液的子宫让他变得更敏感，对方身上散发出的欧米茄气味溢满他的感官——嘿，有谁会知道用恐惧支配黑夜的蝙蝠侠居然是个欧米茄？

超人就浮在窗台外，看着他们，月光将他的轮廓投进房间形成一条细长的黑影，淌过布鲁西布满汗水的皮肤，他低低呻吟着。

蝙蝠侠滚烫的阴茎在他身体里，龟头强有力地顶开柔软的子宫口，欧米茄让人发狂的甜蜜味道溶解进布鲁西身体里每一个角落，男人裹在皮质手套下的手抓揉着他的两团臀肉，将它们向两边掰开，露出那个同样湿漉漉的烫软肉穴——

在面具后的眼睛注视下，布鲁西的指缓缓挤进去，指尖吞进去瞬间他的腰颤抖了一下，融化的润滑膏推出穴口，顺着会阴淌到那个正被阴茎搅拌的牝穴，溢出来的精液和润滑膏黏成一片。

“啊啊……”

熨烫平整的衬衫皱成一团，他们甚至没有解开扣子，只是卷到布鲁西胸上，露出他被乳环咬得又红又肿的乳头，蝙蝠侠舔过它们，舌尖挑逗硬挺的肉粒，咬着乳环轻轻拉扯，布鲁西发出哽咽的尖叫，男人粗大的阴茎狠狠顶撞进他的子宫口，火辣的快感让他浑身抑制不住地颤栗。

布鲁西低下头无比急切地咬上蝙蝠侠露在面具下的唇，进入发情期的欧米茄愈加沉默寡言，动作却凶猛得如同正在捕食猎物的猛兽，把身上这个纯粹的贝塔操得浑身发软，被撑开翻出一层红艳湿润的花唇又烫又麻，蝙蝠侠的阴茎在进入前曾缓慢地磨蹭着它们，哥谭的暗夜义警似乎为眼前这具雌雄共生的身体而惊讶，不断吐出腺液的龟头在他的花穴前徘徊，轻轻摩擦着那里艳丽湿润的软肉，沾上彼此分泌出的体液，随着动作扯出一根根黏丝。

布鲁西比他更显得急不可耐，这个诱惑了蝙蝠侠的哥谭宝贝，亲手握住对方青筋怒张的肉刃，引导他破开自己紧致的肉洞，撑开烫软湿滑的肉壁，长驱直入，淫液从花心深处泛出更多，随着蝙蝠侠的抽动发出泥泞的响声。

布鲁西呻吟着，他当着窗边的超人的面，打开自己的花穴，润滑后穴，主动骑上那个散发出发情讯息的欧米茄蝙蝠侠，湿淋淋的花穴咀嚼一般收缩着吞入对方的阴茎——就像一个展示。

“……够了。”

一股冰冷的气息忽然包裹上来，超人无声无息从他背后靠近，布鲁西再熟悉不过的气味——他的阿尔法正在发情，冰冷的气息下翻涌着炽热的欲求，深深烙印在他血液里的属于“伴侣”的那部分开始蠢蠢欲动，布鲁西知道这个，哪怕事实上贝塔无法被阿尔法标记也无法标记欧米茄，可他依然会为超人着迷——就像是上辈子带来的天赋，他不喜欢超人总是执着于那些超过的东西，却不排斥对方用阴茎把他干到浑身发软。

他的超人也从不让他失望——尽管自从多长了一副女穴后，花花公子布鲁西宝贝再不能把任何的封面女郎或者赛车女郎带上床，他只能给超人操，或者被超人用玩具操，但——上帝，他不得不承认，那比操连名字都记不住的漂亮女郎们更爽得可怕，超人的阴茎蹭过他的腿根，那里泥泞一片，除了融化的润滑膏还有蝙蝠侠的精液和他的淫液，超人的阴茎缓缓蹭了蹭，然后握住他的腰，操进他后穴。

女穴吞吐着阴茎的布鲁西发出如同悲鸣的喘息又戛然而止，他翘起屁股，被蝙蝠侠的手抓着臀肉往外撑开，露出那张寂寞的肉穴，被超人坚硬的阴茎贯穿到底。

两根阴茎同时在他身体里，搅拌出湿淋淋的水声，同时狠狠顶进脆弱的深处时几乎要捅破烫软的肉壁碰撞在一起，布鲁西颤抖起来。

“我宠坏你了，宝贝。”超人说，他抽动起阴茎，看着爱人如同脱水濒死的鱼喘息着，仰起头时背几乎挺直出一条弧线，超人俯下身咬他的耳垂，手绕过布鲁西腋下捏上那两颗被钉上乳环的肉粒，感受着对方的肉穴蓦地绞紧不断捅进抽出的阴茎。

“那里……不……嗯……啊……”

狂烈的阿尔法和欧米茄气味交织着，催动承受着凶猛攻击的贝塔发出泣饶的叫声，在他被两根阴茎操到湿漉漉地瘫软前，一道陌生的声音从窗外清晰地传进来——

“哇哦……拉奥在上，这可真是……B，你总是能让人惊奇……”


	6. 白灰AB蓝黑AO换蝙普雷part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蓝=克拉克，A  
> 白=超人，A  
> 黑=蝙蝠侠，O  
> 灰=布鲁西，双性B（可能存在假性欧米茄高潮）  
> 蓝灰/白黑/黑灰，蓝灰没有实际插入，白黑/黑灰有

没有哪个人比蝙蝠侠更了解蝙蝠侠。

这个世界的哥谭骄子仰面躺在蝙蝠侠漆黑的披风上，微微张开嘴，发出颤抖的呵气声，欧米茄发情的甜蜜气味溶进他的感官，这让他漂亮的蓝眼珠氤氲出一层朦胧的水汽——此刻这双眼睛倒映着蝙蝠侠的脸，黑暗骑士晃动起头时，偶尔露出上方注视着他们的超人的脸。

布鲁西攥紧了蝙蝠侠的手臂，对方的汗水从发上滴落他皮肤，像个信号，使他喘息出声。

“啊……啊……啊啊……”

双腿被打开，花穴被男人粗大的阴茎撑开，捣入深处的滚烫龟头碾磨着他的子宫口，像随时会撞进去，布鲁西呻吟起来，更多湿滑的体液溢出来，抽打出乳白色的汁沫，濡湿他们粘结的耻毛。

红色披风的超人看着他们，他的欧米茄蝙蝠侠，还有那个布鲁西，他不知道另一个世界的蝙蝠侠发生了什么，而他的蝙蝠侠正在用阴茎操对方的穴，展露在所有人面前的湿淋淋的花穴肉瓣被撑开微微外翻着、可怜兮兮地颤抖着吐出一汩汩淫水。

欧米茄蝙蝠侠的气味填满克拉克浑身的毛孔，刺激着他的阿尔法本能，浸满鼻腔的信息素熟练地唤醒他记忆里那些热烈的情爱画面——他的布鲁斯舔着他，柔软的舌头俏皮地扫过龟头，自己张开腿吞入他滚烫的阴茎，在被完全进入湿软的肉穴时彼此会叹息般地喘息，湿漉漉的肠肉紧紧包裹住克拉克，咀嚼似地蠕动收缩着，让他抽插，让他把欧米茄分泌出的滑液碾得黏腻淫靡、清晰可听，氪星阴茎上粗硬的龟头会顶到最深处，顶开柔嫩的子宫口，挤进那个更湿滑黏软的肉口，促使他的布鲁斯颤抖、高潮、放纵尖叫，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，被他的精液浇得浑身烫红，双眼迷离。

光是回忆就能让他勃起。

他拥有一个奇妙的情人，当对方是蝙蝠侠时、或者是布鲁斯又或者是布鲁西宝贝时，总能带给他风格不同的感受，克拉克会脸红着，不得不承认超人更信赖自己一身漆黑的伙伴，同时克拉克又在性爱里钟情布鲁斯为他放浪的那一面。

而现在和他的信息素融为一体的欧米伽和另一股与克拉克一模一样的阿尔法气味缠绕，结合，克拉克靠近他们，在他湛蓝的眼珠注视下，白披风的超人正反剪着蝙蝠侠的手臂，粗大的阴茎捅进欧米茄湿漉漉的肉洞，蝙蝠侠的身体经受不住地下沉，这让最下面的人如同获救的溺水者张开嘴发出无声喘息和尖叫，胸膛急促欺负，背绷成一条不甚优雅的弧度，贴着蝙蝠侠背上的脚趾也紧紧蜷缩起来。  
克拉克握上布鲁西的一只脚掌，感受着没有气味的贝塔痉挛着快感吞没——从尾椎最末一截蹿升到后颈，足够让人几乎失去力气。

超人开始抽动，狰狞的肉刃捅进欧米茄深处，克拉克想那大概已经顶上子宫口，他敏锐地察觉到自己的爱人从漆黑衣甲下露出的皮肤发起颤栗，拉奥啊对方自己的阴茎还在操着另一个蝙蝠侠，而白色领主从他体内并不完全退出，带出的阴茎上裹满晶莹的滑液和精液，也许所有的超人都喜欢这个，一边射精，一边狠操。

“你可以试试别的。”

克拉克意识到另一个世界的超人在对他说话，“另一个。”

另一个蝙蝠侠。是的，看起来更好讲也更柔软的那个布鲁西。克拉克看着领主超人俯下身又用力挺进蝙蝠侠烫红的穴口，他经历过这些，知道里面软滑湿润的肉壁会怎样咬紧捅进来的阴茎然后来回摩擦。另一个世界的超人把两个软成一摊的蝙蝠分开，把黑的那只翻过来，露出他坦露的胸乳，带有克拉克前一晚留下的情爱证明和横七竖八的新旧疤痕，但谁都没在意这些，他们都是隔着镜子的同一个人，白色领主低下头舔了舔欧米茄立起来的乳头，啮咬着拉扯它，把欧米茄的腿分开抬起，对方的腰几乎弯折起来，露出被插得一片狼藉的湿淋淋肉穴。

欧米茄蝙蝠侠发抖的唇开阖间说了什么，那声音太低，淹没在炽烈的情潮里。

克拉克吸了口气，布鲁西离开蝙蝠侠的温度就往他靠过来，这个娇生惯养的小王子似乎不怎么明白克拉克为什么会抓着他的脚不干进来，而腿间还翘着根大肉棒——他覆着汗水的脸庞看上去比黑蝙蝠年轻，像个真正的公子哥，但他娴熟地含住克拉克的阴茎时就不太像了。

克拉克和布鲁斯至今为止的性爱里，黑蝙蝠吸他阴茎的次数屈指可数，但不代表克拉克不喜欢这个，他无数次在梦里模拟布鲁斯嘴里含着他的鸡巴，然后撸自己的阴茎，他们一起射出来，克拉克射在布鲁斯的脸上，胸膛上，他们一起看着这些精液缓慢在布鲁斯身上流淌，他们最终会接吻，拥抱，身上湿黏的裹着汗液和精水，蹭上彼此的皮肤。

而眼前，另一个世界的布鲁西直着腿跪起来，看起来年轻一点的蝙蝠侠十分了解这种姿势，说不定他用这样的姿势被另一个超人操过无数次，克拉克垂下眼就能看见他饱满胸口上挺立的乳头，还有布鲁西宝贝正自我安慰的阴茎——布鲁西舔着他，手握着他自己的阴茎，在他面前自慰。克拉克有些走神地盯着这一切，看他的蝙蝠侠被操得又湿又软，而他被另一个布鲁斯口交。那股被阿尔法侵略占满的欧米茄气味几乎萦绕在他身上不散。

布鲁西湿热柔软的口腔包裹着他，舌头舔过他阴茎上每一寸，唾液因为兜不住而顺着下巴淌下喉咙。

接着，克拉克如同呻吟地，低低喘息着射出来。

红披风的超人有些失神地看着眼前的贝塔抽动着喉咙把他射出的那些精液都吞进肚子里，克拉克盯着布鲁西抽动的喉结，觉得自己的脑子糊成了一片，很快他就听到了这个世界的布鲁西宝贝的声音，又轻又软，拖长的尾音卷着慵懒风情，比大部分欧米茄都甜美诱人。

“……还不赖。”

黑发蓝眼的贝塔嘀咕着，他笑盈盈地爬起来，张开腿跨上另一个世界的超人的腰，毫不羞耻地露出翘立的阴茎和那两个湿淋淋的红软肉洞，捉住克拉克不知该放哪的手——看在无论哪颗星球的神灵份上，这个地球乡下农场长大的氪星人甚至连视线都不能坦然摆到布鲁西身上，布鲁西的掌心温热地紧贴着他的手背，引导着这个仍然有些羞涩的年轻阿尔法，贴上贝塔的小腹上缓缓摩挲了几圈。

他们的手指交缠着，一起摸过布鲁西宝贝的耻毛，那些湿漉漉的深色体毛温驯地任由他们抚弄，克拉克的手忍不住哆嗦了一下，却仍牢牢捉在贝塔手里。

他最终抵达了那里，贝塔微微抬起腰，他们的手指一起触摸到了两片湿润的、烫软的肉唇，正渴求餍足地吮吸他们的指尖，淫水从肉洞深处流出来，渡过克拉克的指，蜿蜒过他的手指和掌心，淌下手腕。

“试试……”布鲁西宝贝轻轻笑起来，舌尖迅速舔过唇角，他眯起眼看着眼前这个无论何种意义上都是异乡人的男人，嗅着空气里正逐渐浓烈的阿尔法气味，慢慢沉下腰，用淫水泛滥的花穴吃下对方的手指，吮吸，夹紧，充满鼓励意味。

他垂下头亲吻对方的鼻尖：

“让我快乐，超人。”


End file.
